A Day in the Life
by Silver-Shelter
Summary: Just a normal day for Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin. However, Rin's curiosity gets the better of her. Oneshot.


Hello! This is my first time writing an "Inuyasha" fanfic, so please forgive me if it seems OOC. Oh, and please ignore the fact that Sesshomaru never sleeps for my fic's sake, ok? Thanks!

Summary: Just a normal day for Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Inuyasha." If I did, they wouldn't say each other's names so darn much.

_A Day in the Life_

It's not fair.

Why did it have to be so pretty? So pretty, in fact, that Rin couldn't really be jealous. It just wasn't in her nature. So instead, all Rin could do was admire it from afar.

Sesshomaru's Hair glittered gracefully in the sunlight. It elegantly swayed from side to side in the breeze as he walked, mesmerizing Rin quite successfully.

It needed to have a capital "H," she decided. Otherwise, there was no way to differentiate between normal, plain hair, and amazing, glorious Hair.

It was like the moon: beautiful and distant, always there and yet untouchable. Rin twirled her own hair in attempt to resist playing with Lord Sesshomaru's Hair.

_How could a boy have such pretty Hair?_ Rin thought, studying him closely. Then Rin remembered that Lord Sesshomaru wasn't a boy, so she decided it was ok.

But still…

It just wasn't fair.

A few hours later Rin announced she was hungry, so Lord Sesshomaru told Master Jaken to go with Rin to find something to eat.

When they got back, they found Lord Sesshomaru with his eyes closed sitting against a tree, half of his wonderful Hair falling over his shoulder.

To prevent herself from playing with the immaculate Hair, Rin opted to sit next to Ah-Un and eat her dinner there.

Strange, gurgled noises sounded nearby and Rin turned to see Master Jaken hopping around with a panicked look on his face.

… A new game perhaps?

Rin was just about to ask how to play when she noticed the swarm bees arising angrily from a crushed hive underneath Jaken's foot. Rin's look was crestfallen as she sat back against Ah-Un.

Not a new game.

But she did smile from all the fuss MasterJaken was making, trying not to make a sound. The swarm of bees surrounded him and he tried to keep calm, but he ended up running away, swatting at the bees as he dashed through the woods. Soon, he was gone.

And it was just her and Lord Sesshomaru.

Oh, and Ah-Un too.

And Ah-Un… Ah-Un didn't speak. So Master Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't know if she did something she shouldn't do.

Like play with the Hair, for example.

Rin placed the food on the ground beside her and stood up, motioning Ah-Un with a gesture to keep quiet. Ah-Un blinked and she hoped that meant "ok."

Rin pretended she was a ninja and crept as quietly as possible to sit next to Lord Sesshomaru. She waited a few minutes to make sure he didn't wake, and was satisfied when he didn't stir.

With a finger outstretched, she slowly extended her arm until it was a mere centimeter away from the Hair. Holding her breath, Rin closed the gap.

And her eyes widened.

It felt so smooth! So soft! It was the most perfect Hair she had ever felt or seen!

She slowly and gently combed it through with all of her fingers, careful to be aware if Lord Sesshomaru moved.

Then she got an idea.

The Hair would look so pretty if it was braided!

This was such a good idea, Rin thought, that she immediately set to work. She wanted to hum aloud because she was so happy, but she didn't want to wake him up.

Once, Lord Sesshomaru's mouth twitched, causing Rin to freeze, her heart beating triple its normal rate. If he woke up, he'd be so mad! She wouldn't be able to travel with him or Master Jaken or Ah-Un or the glorious Hair.

And she would be so sad. Very sad.

But he didn't wake up, and she calmed down. She went back to work with fierce determination and excitement.

When she was finished, she sat back and admired her work. It was just a small section of Hair and it laid back against the unbraided part quite lovely.

She smiled and crept back over to her original place beside Ah-Un. Ah-Un looked at her and she stifled a giggle.

Then Master Jaken came back and there was nothing to giggle about.

"Rin!" he exclaimed in horror, all of the bee stings emphasizing his shock wonderfully, "This disrespect to Lord Sesshomaru cannot be tolerated!"

This was the moment Lord Sesshomaru decided to wake up. Master Jaken kept yelling, going on about disrespect and making threats to leave her behind if this behavior persisted.

Lord Sesshomaru glanced at his hair, scrutinizing the braid carefully. Rin thought she saw his mouth twitch again but figured it was just her silly imagination.

Lord Sesshomaru stood up, signaling he was ready to go. As they walked, Master Jaken addressed him, "My Lord, shouldn't you scold Rin for acting like this? It is an insult to you! You should punish her severly! Really, Rin, it is what you deserve!"

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru finally announced, though he kept walking, "Leave her alone."

Rin's eyes filled with hope for the first time since the Hair incident. Maybe she wouldn't be forced away. She could stay! Rin smiled, skipping once to convey her happiness but stopped when she saw Master Jaken's look.

But she still smiled, and continued to smile when Lord Sesshomaru kept the braid in for the whole day.

END

How the heck do you spell his name? Did I get it right?

To be honest, I really like this. But, hey, it's a first, so constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
